<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a nefarious trap by croiagusanam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844766">a nefarious trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/croiagusanam/pseuds/croiagusanam'>croiagusanam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts and ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/croiagusanam/pseuds/croiagusanam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason is late for their date, Leo finds he's been occupied in a...strange way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts and ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a nefarious trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:<br/>Idea for pretty much any PJO ship: person a gets their hand stuck in a vending machine and person b can barely stop laughing enough to help a.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was late. Jason was never late. Leo started to pace anxiously, fingers tapping a rhythm to a song he barely knew. In a split second, he decided to leave their agreed meeting point behind, power walking to Jason’s building. He ran through the potential causes in his head: He’d forgotten? No, Jason always set like, 40 alarms for all of their dates. Leo had always found that cute even though he ribbed the blond for it. Monster attack? Maybe, but he would have called. Whatever was delaying him, it had to be both urgent and totally focus consuming.</p><p>At this point, Leo had arrived to the front door of Jason’s dorm. Still no sign … but was that swearing? Leo pushed open the door and was treated to perhaps the most absurd scene of his life. Jason was crouched on the floor, in front of a vending machine. Actually, no: Jason was crouched on the floor up to his shoulder inside of a vending machine. Jason Grace, golden child of New Rome, Pontifex Maximus and saviour of the world was stuck in a vending machine, swearing like a sailor.</p><p>Leo tried to hold it in. Really, he did. But the mirth rising in his chest was too much and before long he was on the ground, tears rolling down both cheeks. Jason, aware he had been caught, turned to glare.</p><p>“Are you going to help, or will I be stuck carting this thing around forever?”</p><p>“Sor-sorry,” wheezed Leo “it’s just - what did it ever do to you?”</p><p>Jason frowned, crinkling his scar. “The stupid thing stole my skittles”</p><p>Leo had been so, so close to regaining control and saving his poor bachelor in distress. But that? That broke him, and he collapsed back down, laughing so hard he sobbed. Poor Sparky would have to wait a few minutes more for rescue.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and send a prompt to <a href="https://thatirishmichael.tumblr.com/">thatirishmichael</a> on tumblr to see more like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>